<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zigoola Sunrise by Siri_Kenobi12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644050">Zigoola Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siri_Kenobi12/pseuds/Siri_Kenobi12'>Siri_Kenobi12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sion's Offering [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Angst, BAMF Siri Tachi, Blood Bond, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Investigations, Jedi Appreciation (Star Wars), Mace Windu Appreciation Day, Mace Windu is So Done, Major Character Injury, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Midi-chlorian Manipulation (Star Wars), Midi-chlorians (Star Wars), Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Planet Zigoola (Star Wars), Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith, Sith Planet, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series References, Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Wild Space References, The Force, Torture, Wild Space (Star Wars), an attempt at least, ancient mystery, minor SiriWan, skeevy sheev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siri_Kenobi12/pseuds/Siri_Kenobi12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be...unnatural."</p><p>Obi-Wan is lured to the Sith planet of Zigoola, and ends up fighting for his very soul. The Council has secretly dispatched Jedi Shadow Siri Tachi to investigate rumors of Sith influence over the Senate and she begins to unravel a mystery 1,000 years in the making. Dooku becomes obsessed with the idea of turning his Grand-Padawan to the dark side. And Sidious sets a new plan in motion. </p><p>The next installment of the Sion's Offering mystery!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Siri Tachi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Siri Tachi (background), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker (background), Sheev Palpatine &amp; Siri Tachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sion's Offering [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s note: Hello my dear readers! This is technically the 2nd story to the Sion’s Offering series (even though Jedi Virus was written first). I am trying to make this as much of a stand alone story as possible, but if you have read “Tested” then you’ll have a bit more of an understanding as this unfolds. </p><p>I am also trying to make sure everyone who hasn’t read “Wild Space” by Karen Miller can follow along, but obviously if you have read that book you’ll have a bit deeper understanding about some of what is happening in this. </p><p>I will be honest, this is the only story in this series I hadn’t mapped out, in fact I wasn’t going to include a Zigoola story until my muse decided to mention the planet at the end of Tested...so, here we are, again on a ride courtesy of my muse. </p><p>Italics = memories and thoughts</p><p>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Siri Tachi was no stranger to undercover work, in fact she had just about perfected it over the years, but she had always preferred when it took her places far across the galaxy. She usually found the missions that sent her into the Nexu den otherwise known as the Galactic Senate were somehow not only more tedious but in many ways more dangerous than those times she spent amongst slavers and pirates. Perhaps it was because she always knew where a pirate or smuggler stood in terms of morals, politicians were always a bit more difficult to read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But like the dutiful Jedi who risked their lives daily on the front lines of the war, she would adopt a different type of armor and fight the Separatists by gathering intel that could significantly minimize the length of the war. The danger was not as overt as her Jedi brethren, but it was still there, lurking in the shadows. She knew the Sith were pulling the strings of the war and that made any move a Jedi took a dangerous one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even something as unassuming as a dinner with the Cultural Commissioner from Malastar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The planet of Malastar attempted to remain a neutral system, it’s fuel refinery was crucial for either side to gain control of. So far the Separatists had done the better job in wooing other commerce influenced planets, and Siri knew they would not hesitate in attempting a coup to add this one to their ever growing collection. The Council was concerned that they had someone working with Dooku inside the Senate, so Siri was sent on this mission to try and do one of two things, either discover who in the Senate is working with the Separatists and/or to stop the plot altogether. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in a days work for a Jedi Shadow. At least, that’s what Siri kept telling herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced out the floor to ceiling window that held a rather gorgeous view of the Coruscanti skyline. Noticing the addition of Republic ships hovering overhead to try and add protection to the otherwise vulnerable planet. Something on the edge of her subconsciousness was pulling her attention towards those ships, almost like a warning. She shook off the feeling, she needed to focus on her own mission, she was not in charge of a battalion of clones for a reason. She was more useful in this role. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her vision shifted from the outside view towards her reflection, taking a moment to check her attire. She was dressed in a very stylish couture gown, once again impressed that the Shadow’s supply department kept up with all the latest trends. Her bodice was a nearly translucent black and orange vinyl corset that connected to a very delicate orange shimmer silk skirt that clung to her hips and then transitioned into black as it flared out around her ankles. On both arms she wore elbow length black leather fingerless gloves, and her nails had been filed to sharp points and painted black. She wore a white curly wig that was styled intricately into a fauxhawk and adorn with long strands of black beads that hung around her head. Her makeup was fairly basic all things considered, her lips were painted a dark orange that matched her dress and her eyelids were painted with a dark eyeliner that flared out at the corners of her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dressing up was always Siri’s favorite part, no that wasn’t true...bringing a character to life was her favorite part and never seemed to get old. Her latest was a dancer in the </span>
  <span>Chandrila</span>
  <span> ballet who was only in town for only a few nights. She had met her date Baskol Yeesrim, the Senator from Malastare by “</span>
  <em>
    <span>chance”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the previous night while at the Galaxies Opera House. He fell for her instantly and immediately wanted her on his arm for this important dinner as a way to impress the Cultural Commissioner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost too easy, Siri inwardly sighed as she watched the sun dip below the horizon. It helped that rarely did anyone look at her face, being just a date or an escort for these rich politicians usually meant no one paid her any attention except to possibly get handsy in a dark corner. Luckily, she always had her stun pistol strapped to her thigh in case a mind trick didn’t work in those cases.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She adjusted her facial expression to one of adoration as she sensed her date approaching, Baskol placed thick fingers to the small of her back and she leaned against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now my dear, don’t be nervous.” He spoke into her ear, his hot breath on her neck and she offered a playful giggle as a response. “Everyone will be looking at you, but it’s only because you are the most beautiful woman in the room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri, fully in character offered an affectionate peck on his elongated cheek and took his arm. She then allowed the Gran to lead her into the elegant dining room. They made the rounds, the Senator introducing her as he attempted to have hushed conversations with some of his colleagues, assuming that the information was too confusing so it went over her head or that she was too self involved to care what was being said. It always worked to her advantage while undercover, but it always made her angry that so often men in power tended to underestimate women - even though the Senate had several prominent female leaders (though less than half she was always quick to point out when someone used that as an argument). So, she had very little qualms about using their misogyny against them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately so far in this case Siri was not learning anything of value, and there was nothing she could sense in the Force that made her feel uneasy. So far this mission was proving to be a bust. Well, at least the food was good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then everything changed, it felt like a chilled wind was traveling up her spine, forcing herself to suppress a shudder. She sipped her Alderanian sparkling wine and focused on the disturbance, she then felt a stirring...a darkness within the Force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at the windows a split second before the first explosion, the people all around her stilled in confusion, unsure if they had actually heard anything. The building then shook with the second and third explosions, Siri glanced up at the crystal chandelier above their heads and watched as it swayed. The final explosion caused a panic, and had Siri not been a fully trained Jedi she would’ve been trampled as the once regal and formal dinner guests now looked like a herd of bantha’s running for the exits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushed her way towards the windows, feeling her heart in her throat as she watched the orange glow of several active fires in the distance, she could feel death and fear ring oppressively through the Force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t bother to turn her head as she heard the familiar voice of a Clone Commander tell the party goers that the building had been placed on lock down and they weren’t to leave for their safety. She knew with many high valued Separatist targets in one place made for a delicate and dangerous situation, she didn’t envy the Senate command squad as they now faced the uproar from frightened and entitled politicians. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stealthily placed a communicator earpiece into her right ear and listened to the organized chaos on the Jedi’s comm frequency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four confirmed explosions, centered around the Administration Sector and the Court of Appeals.” Another Clone voice called over the comm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All available Jedi  are needed to aid search and rescue operations.” Mace Windu’s voice sounded exhausted already. “We also need to get eyes immediately on the Chancellor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Shadow Agent Rey,” Siri said quietly into her comlink. “I have the Chancellor in my sights, say the word and I will secure the target.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if there is an immediate threat,” Windu answered. “Do not compromise your position unless absolutely necessary.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep him in your sights, Rey.” Mace seemed to offer a sigh of relief, Siri knew glad she was able to take at least something off his plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do, may the Force be with us.” Siri replied and turned to make sure she had located the Chancellor amidst the chaos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the back of her head she could feel pain and suffering, it shouted through the Force at her, scraping her nerves raw, waking her own fears, her own terror of loss. It summoned her like a beacon, like a bonfire in the night. But, she knew she couldn’t get distracted by it now, so she placed a mental block over it before she was able to sense that the pain was actually centered around one of her dearest friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain was excruciating, the smoke suffocating, the fear and death felt within the Force was even worse. Obi-Wan felt like he wasn’t in charge of his own body, he couldn’t seem to get it to obey his commands, it was almost as if he was under water. A strange sort of panic settled over him as a fleeting memory suddenly surfaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He called upon the Force and pushed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The water was only enough to fill a small tub and was pushed aside easily up and out of the container. The drenched fifteen year old sputtered and coughed as he tried to expel the water he had swallowed. He tried to roll onto his side, to ease the pain in his chest as the water came unceremoniously back up, but he then to his horror realized he was strapped down to something cold and metal. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His senses were dull, he felt an odd disconnect from his body. He found his range of motion very limited, with only the ability to turn his head (though that was also quite the struggle) and gently lift his hands up to his elbows. He was surrounded by complete darkness, unable to make out anything to give him a clue where he was. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?” He called out, not really expecting an answer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As he laid there in the dark it was then that he registered just how cold the water had been. It was then that he also realized he was wearing nothing but his leggings, even his boots had been removed. Goosebumps pimpled his tender flesh and his body began to shiver despite himself. Before long he realized his legs were numb and his teeth were involuntarily chattering.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello!” He tried again, his voice raw from the water he had just vomited. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Obi-Wan, Padawan?” The soft and familiar voice of his Master rang out through the darkness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Master?!” A mixture of hope and fear overcame him, “Master, where are we?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a hesitation and an inhale from his Master that Obi-Wan did not like. “I don’t know Padawan, but I will find you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan!” A voice called from a distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Find me?” He groaned, trying to make sense of what was happening. “Master, I...I’m scared.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan!” The voice was closer now, frantic.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He realized after a moment that the voice didn’t belong to Qui-Gon, no, this was someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if sensing his confusion the voice shouted. “It’s me. It’s Anakin!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came back into the present moment and was bombarded by pain, he curled up onto his side (as best as his injuries would allow) and felt something wet and sticky pooling beneath him. Blood, a lot of blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That can’t be good.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> His inner voice chided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel even more blood slipping from a deep cut on his right cheek, he tried to reach up to touch it, but familiar hands gently held him down. He blinked up and tried to offer what he thought was a proper and reassuring smile to the frantic figure kneeling above him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His former Padawan leaned in closer, it was obvious he was nervous to even touch Obi-Wan more than he had. “Don’t talk, I’m going to call for help. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here,” the voice said, though he disappeared briefly. He returned less than a minute later with a comlink in his trembling hand. “Don’t worry, I’m right here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to focus enough to call upon the Force to assess his injuries, but he found his focus spotty, probably due to a concussion. He let out an unceremonious groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blast, I think I’m hurt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If looks could kill the one Anakin gave him at that moment would’ve done the job. He attempted to take a deep breath, but found it impossible to get his lungs at full capacity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, that’s never a good sign’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He could then hear his former apprentice screaming for Yoda into the comlink, calling the operator an idiot for not pulling Yoda out of a Council meeting. The urgency in his voice was frightening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Temper, temper Anakin.” Obi-Wan said as he was drifting in and out of consciousness, and possibly losing grip on reality because suddenly he found the situation very funny. “No need to shout.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This somehow seemed to give Anakin a moment of reprieve in his fear, Obi-Wan could sense it through their bond. “Now, don’t be a spoilsport Master, you know how I like to throw my weight around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blast, he had something clever to say in response on the tip of his tongue, but it was becoming difficult to concentrate, he could then taste something metallic filling his mouth and spill out his lips. The panic was back on Anakin’s side, this obviously was getting worse the longer they stayed there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I told you to stay quiet,” Anakin playfully scolded, though the fear in his voice was obvious. “I think it’s about time you started listening to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan tried to laugh at this, but his ribs hurt way too much. “Don’t be bossy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin let out a worried huff and Obi-Wan tried to shift his position which aggravated his injuries, he let out a sudden gasp as the accident came rushing back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was an explosion…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There were four,” Anakin grumbled, mostly toward the silent comlink. “Please, Obi-Wan just shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He managed to turn over onto his back with a guttural groan. “I think I’ve broken something…” His eyes darted at the chaos around them. “No. Make that several somethings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin tried to get him to settle back down, but Obi-Wan lifted his head and glanced down at his charred and blood soaked tunic. In the back of his mind he could already hear the Quartermaster yelling at him for damaging another uniform. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s not good.” His voice was thick and full of pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suddenly felt so very cold. As if sensing this a warm hand was on his forehead then, and Anakin’s voice trembled. “You’re fine, Master. You’re going to be fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes as he heard the familiar voice of Yoda on the other end of the comlink. His consciousness drifted and he wasn’t able to make out what was being said, but he could sense Anakin’s rising panic in both his tone of voice and within the Force. Once the conversation had come to an end Obi-Wan opened one eye and looked up at his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liar,” his voice was barely a whisper. “You said I was fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will be,” Anakin’s voice was fierce. “But you need to save your strength.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s resolve was thinning by the minute and Obi-Wan wanted so much to take the pain away from both of them. He knew the boy was cursing his lack of healing abilities, he had always felt that being the “Chosen One” he should be good at everything. He expected too much of himself. It had been something Obi-Wan had failed to train out of him, another failure on his part, just like his current mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait...his mission. Dex had said something important, he had to pass on the intel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin,” he tried to get the boy to focus. “Listen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you listen. Yoda’s coming with healers -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, it’s important.” He reached up and discreetly and lovingly wiped a tear from the younger man’s face. It wasn’t lost on him that Qui-Gon had done the exact same thing when he was dying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin,” his voice was faint, it was a struggle to stay awake. And when did it get so cold? “Tell Yoda that Dex’s message was about Grievous. He’s after Bothawaui.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bothawaui,” the younger man sounded shocked. “No. If Grievous gets Bothawaui-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Obi-Wan said, the pain almost too much now to take. “Anakin, tell Yoda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy shook his head, frantically. “You can tell him yourself, as soon as he gets here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at the boy he raised, he was so proud of the man he had become. He wanted to tell him that, but he knew there wasn’t time. He again wondered if this is what Qui-Gon went through at the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t - I’m not sure…” He could taste more blood in his mouth and he could no longer keep his eyes open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drifted off with the sound of his Padawan’s horrified cries and the sounds of sirens in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood by the window, watching the smoke rise from the ruins along the horizon. The feeling of fear, pain and death was so thick within the Force it was almost as suffocating as the smoke itself. It was times like this where she hated her role as a Shadow, her instincts were to jump into action and aid the suffering people. It required a whole different set of discipline to not blow her cover and to continue to pretend to be nothing but an innocent bystander. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the time she loved her job, but then there were times like this. Times when the Force felt sick, just like it had on Geonosis where she felt she should be doing more. She closed her eyes and attempted to cast her fears into the Force, she needed to stay focused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed the presence of the older man until he spoke, which even deep in reflection as she had been was odd. She was trained to sense anyone approaching, it was a skill the Shadows had to perfect or they would die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was at a loss as to how in seven hells the Chancellor had surprised her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I daresay I feel much safer knowing a Jedi is with us.” He said, beneath his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was sure she must’ve misheard him, he couldn’t possibly know her identity. She decided to reply, but kept her focus on the bombing sites in the distance.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will they be here soon?” She said in her Chandrilian accent. “Will they protect us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A well manicured eyebrow raised in response and the politician looked over at her with a concerned look on his face. “Oh dear me, I hope I haven’t blown your cover just now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri looked over at him, he was much older than the first time they had met but his hair was still receding off his enormous forehead, though it was white now instead of copper. He was dressed in a formal maroon robe, but otherwise he looked exactly the same. He had the same kind yet oddly predatory eyes, the grandfatherly smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anyone heard you, your excellency.” Siri inwardly sighed, but tried to keep her voice kind. “I am here on another mission, but should the need arise I will fulfill my duty as a Jedi and protect you. I give you my word.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile on his face was genuine and full of relief. “And for that I am eternally grateful, Master Jedi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never forget a girl from Corellia.” Palpatine winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turned their attention back towards the fires in the distance and both sat in silence for several moments before Palpatine ventured to speak again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It truly is a pleasure to see you again my dear,” he said with a hint of fondness to his voice. “Though I do wish it were under better circumstances. Have you never received any of my invitations to dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri inwardly cringed, she had encounters with Palpatine a handful of times since their first meeting all those years ago, and yet she never felt comfortable in his presence. She had originally chalked it up to her inexperience with the attention of men back when she was only thirteen, but as the years dragged on and she had more experience in that world she still felt uneasy around him. And as far as she could tell there was no foreseeable reason, he was never openly trying to court her, he always kept his hands to himself (unlike many of the other politicians she’s come across)...no, she couldn’t explain it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid Chancellor that the war keeps us rather busy.” Siri hoped she had sidestepped another awkward invitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you’re right.” He seemed to contemplate this and nodded. “Though, I suppose the Chancellor having a strategic planning session over dinner with one of his Generals wouldn’t seem too out of the ordinary. Perhaps we can mix some business with pleasure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit the inside of her cheek, if she were in character this would be so much easier. Truth be told Siri Tachi had always suffered from a bit of social anxiety, she was always only able to hide it through her various personas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s just one catch to your plan, Chancellor…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sheev, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chancellor,” she repeated with emphasis. “I am not actually a General for the GAR, so I would in fact only be taking up too much of your valuable time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “You really are a breath of fresh air from the Jedi I normally interact with my dear. With the exception of perhaps General Skywalker.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was unaware that you knew General Skywalker.” She raised an eyebrow. “I assumed the Council mostly reported to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I enjoy learning about the Force outside of the stifled reports and meetings I have with the Council.” Palpatine feigned a yawn for emphasis. “I’m always drawn to those who I assume have a unique connection and understanding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well I hate to burst your bubble sir,” she tried to wave him off. “I’m nothing special.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see, my dear, that's where you’re wrong. You are incredibly special.” He turned to look at her, his focus completely on her now. “I rather thought, or I supposed hoped we would be friends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Chancellor.” Siri said, looking for any way to end the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” the voice of a Clone interrupted them and Siri wanted to kiss him for it. “We have your office secure, and you have an urgent call coming in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be right there, Commander Fox.” Palpatine said, though his eyes were still focused on Siri. “I’m sorry to cut our conversation short my dear, but as they say duty calls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri offered a bow as a response, just like any of the other dinner attendees would offer. She had to use all of her training not to outwardly cringe as he walked away from her. She glanced back out towards the carnage in the Administrative district and then back at the Chancellor’s retreating figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Force was warning her about something, but she couldn’t quite figure out what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't you find it alarming that Obi-Wan wasn't able to sense trouble before the explosions? When was the last time you can remember a Jedi blindly walking into something like that? You can't. It doesn't happen, Yoda. Not without interference. Whoever this Darth Sidious is, whatever mask he wears to walk among us, his influence is growing. The confusion of the dark side is growing. It's spreading like poison. Obi-Wan Kenobi is one of our best. If he can't see clearly…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoda had told Mace not to dwell on this train of thought, and of course Mace knew Yoda was right, and yet...he couldn’t shake the feeling. He had admitted to Yoda that even though he was a Jedi, he was still a man and he was afraid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was afraid he wouldn’t see the shatterpoint until it was too late. He was afraid he’d fail the Order and the people in it he loved so very much. He hadn’t been granted a full night’s rest since the slaughter on Geonosis, the pain and loss of every battle continued to weigh heavily on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he knew it did on the entire Council, especially Yoda, and Obi-Wan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a special burden the three of them seemed to carry on their shoulders, one that if he could he’d gladly take solely on his own if only to grant Yoda clarity to find the Sith Master and to grant Obi-Wan some peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can’t just assume that Obi-Wan was made to suffer.” Qui-Gon Jinn’s voice was strained.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If this is truly something he must carry on his own then all we can do is to be there to carry him when the weight of it gets to be too much.” Mace replied, softly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory came from nowhere and Mace had to physically put down the datapad he was reading to rake a hand over his tired eyes. His attention was then drawn to a holopic sitting on his desk, it was partially hidden by a recent one of Depa and Mace’s new Grand-Padawan Caleb. Mace lifted it and gently dusted it off, looking at the young and smiling faces of himself, Tahl Uvain and Qui-Gon Jinn forever frozen in a pleasant memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t believe what your boy got himself into this time Qui,” Mace said with a strange mixture of exasperation and fondness. “He rode a Citibike...a CITIBIKE headlong into traffic and if that wasn’t bad enough he was caught up in a terrorist bombing. Guess you were never able to train that reckless streak out of him after all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the holographic image as if it would reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were right Qui, right about Dooku and Obi-Wan’s meeting one another…” he sighed. “And let me tell you it’s one hell of a conflict.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the image again, feeling the unshed emotions of the past few months bubbling to the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I’m doing you guys, I just…” he raked a hand over his face again. “We grew up with stories of the ancient order and their Army of Light fighting wars with the Sith, never did I think for one moment that...and now I’m responsible for all of them, and not just them but three million men - three MILLION!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed the holopic down, and propped up his elbows on the table, rubbing his weary head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we made Obi-Wan High General, Qui.” Mace added with almost a scoff. “Because out of all of us he has the only real experience leading an army into battle. We just all have to ignore the fact that it was a child army and that he had only been thirteen at the time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, nearly to the point of laughter now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Skywalker was knighted way too early, I know you probably still think I'm saying that because I hold a grudge against you or something, but truth be told he’s proven himself to be a powerful Jedi, but this war is forcing them all to grow up too fast and now he has been given a battalion of his own because we’re stretched so thin.” Mace continued. “Oh, and he has a Padawan of his own and here I thought Kenobi had been too young for an apprentice, thanks for that Qui, by the way. And she's another child soldier! ...gods, I'm not sure what the next generation of Jedi will be like at this rate. And I'm sick over it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace stopped his rant for a moment and sat back, taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s terrifying how ill prepared we were for all of this.” Mace admitted to his childhood friends. “And the Force, you guys I can’t even begin to explain how clouded it is. We’re flying blind the majority of the time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped himself again, this time a sad smile appearing on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know Tahl. I’m focusing on the negative.” He nodded, taking another deep breath as he released his anxieties into the Force. “I really wish you guys were here, though knowing both of your stubborn asses I’d have a whole different type of headache if you actually were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned the holopic to it’s rightful spot and felt his eyelids grow heavy, if he were being honest with himself he would admit they were perpetually heavy these days. He knew he should take Yoda’s advice and get some rest, he’d need to go survey the bombing sites tomorrow (or rather later today since it was already nearly dawn). He rose with a groan as various old injuries popped with the movement, he wondered (not for the first time) how Yoda did it, he was feeling his age more and more each day this war dragged on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a flick of his wrist he used the Force to turn off the glow lamp and he left his work to pile up on his desk for a few hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siri emerged from the shower, running a towel through her wet hair. She wore a colorful silk robe that she had neglected to tie off, allowing it to hang loose. She proceeded to light candles and incense as she made her way across the common space towards her bedroom when she sensed another presence. She rolled her eyes and immediately turned on the lights, Quinlan Vos was perched on her bed with a raised eyebrow when he saw her lack of attire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sitting in the dark, waiting for me on my bed.” Siri tisked. “Come now Vos, we wouldn’t want the neighbors to talk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not bothering to close your robe even though you knew I was here, I think they’re already talking Tachi.” Quinlan replied with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri shook her head and then proceeded to pull comfortable clothing from her closet, not bothering to hide herself from him as she changed. They had seen one another many times wearing little to nothing, having to change costumes while on the run together as Shadows. But despite the familiarity (and the fact that Quinlan would sleep with just about anything) the two never felt the desire to be that way with one another. Theirs was the epitome of a platonic relationship, but one that they both cherished nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many showers did you take?” Quinlan asked, laying back on her bed. “Three or four.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four,” she answered, pulling on her sleep pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baskol was that much of a creep?” Quinlan asked with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “No, he was fine. The usual amount of creep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vos didn’t press any further, he’d let Siri decide if she were ready to share her concerns. She finished pulling on a thin tank top and sat down at the foot of the bed with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was Sheev,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Palpatine?” He sat up, propping himself on his elbows. “He sought you out again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, to be fair I was there to protect him.” She replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you were there undercover, you just happened to be there to protect him if the need arose.” The older Shadow replied. “How did he know it was you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “He recognized my face,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, interesting.” He laid back down. “Now if you said he recognized your ass or your ti…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri smacked him in the arm. “Quin, don’t be gross. I’m going to need another shower.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Kiffar reached out and softly rubbed her back. The two friends sat in silence for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to do a deep dive on him?” Quinlan asked, his voice oddly protective. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Siri replied. “I’ll handle it. I’m sure it’s nothing, just residual feelings.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tachi, you’ve been around the block.” Quinlan said, carefully. “If your instincts are skeeved out then you should probably listen to them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, though he could tell she was done talking about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, why were you sitting on my bed all alone in the dark?” She asked after a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan sat up, a new wave of concern on his face. “Um, I ran into Skywalker...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obes is in the halls, again.” Quinlan answered, his voice uncharacteristically soft. “He was caught up in those explosions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of COURSE he was.” Siri ran her hands over her face. “How bad, Quin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kriff,” she shook her head. “Is he conscious?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan shrugged, he wasn’t sure. “...apparently he was on a kriffing Citibike. Skywalker found him, and when I saw Anakin he was covered in blood so it obviously was bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear if Kenobi pulls through this one, then I’m going to kill him for his continued stupidity.” Siri replied, her voice held a slight tremble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ran into Garen on my way over, I’m sure he’ll comm Nara and Reeft.” Quinlan continued. “Bant of course was probably on the team that worked on him, but I figured you needed to know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri reached out and squeezed her friends hand. “Thanks Quin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, little sister.” He replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat together for another moment, releasing their concern for their friend into the Force. Eventually Quinlan rose to his feet and moved towards Siri, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure you don’t want me checking in on dirty old Palps?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri shook her head. “No, it’s my instincts doing the screaming. I’ll tug on that thread and see what I find.” She smiled up at him, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Thanks though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welp, I wanted to go check on Aayla before they ship me out tomorrow. I should get going.” He said, turning towards the door. “When you see Obes, tell him…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “To wear a helmet next time? Oh, I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atta-girl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri found herself alone in her quarters with so many thoughts running through her head. She knew the correct thing to do would be to work on her mission report, though given everything that had transpired she was fairly certain the Council meeting would be pushed back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked out to her kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Corellian whiskey, deciding that she’d just take the edge off her frayed nerves before she attempted to meditate. It was then that she noticed a familiar brown cloak hanging over the back of her couch. He had been there earlier that evening, asking if she’d go with him to talk to Dex, something about needing her insights as a Shadow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t been able to go with him, she had her own mission. That was the way of things, as Jedi. One of the many reasons attachments were forbidden, it was a dangerous life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and placed the now empty glass in the sink. She knew it was irresponsible of her to try and sneak into the Halls of Healing at this hour, but at the moment she didn’t really care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TBC</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“He got banged up pretty bad, but he’ll live.” Siri assured him. “He’s actually the one who sent me here.” </p><p>“I already told him, I can’t reveal my contact.” Dex sighed. </p><p>“No, it’s not that.” She took a sip of her Caff, allowing herself a moment to enjoy the rich taste. “It appears that our mutual friend has lost himself another planet.” </p><p>“That’s becoming a habit of his.” </p><p>“Indeed,” Siri smiled over the lip of her mug. “Ever heard of Zigoola?”</p><p>Dex leaned back in the booth, one of his four hands scratching his chin. “Zigoola, herm. No, can’t say that I have.”</p><p>“Yeah, no one seems to have heard of it, and it’s not in the Archives.” Siri took a frustrated sip of her Caff. “Given what happened with the last hidden planet that can’t bode well.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks! And especially thank you to everyone who commented, your words mean so much to me - truly!  </p><p>My goal is to post a chapter every other week (can't commit to a specific day) - I'm trying to update my other story "Another Path" as well, so I'm going to work on one of them one week and then the other the next week. ...we'll see how long I can keep that up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“...S’cold.” His voice was barely a whisper, and he pulled his blanket up to his chin. “Why’s it so cold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on, I got you.” A feminine voice replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind felt fuzzy, like he was drifting in space or floating in a river. He was vaguely aware there was someone else in the room, and curiously the chill dissipated as soon as the voice spoke. He then felt the weight and warmth of a new blanket and he melted into the mattress as best as his battered body allowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that he felt the chill again, a strange cold that was isolated against his thigh. He forced his eyes open, the room spun as a dizzy spell hit him but after a moment he was able to focus on a familiar figure sitting in a chair beside his medical cot, her feet propped up on the bed as she read from a data pad on her lap and ate from a cup of pudding. He shifted his gaze down to her feet, realizing they were beneath his blankets, resting against his leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your feet,” he grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siri stopped mid bite and looked down at him. “What? They were cold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...cause you never wear shoes.” Despite the pain meds making his reactions slower, he couldn’t help but tease her. “Uncivilized.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I just spent six hours in Talasean Stilettos.” She argued, taking a poignant bite of the pudding. “My feet are killing me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel your pain,” he huffed and let out what sounded like a painful cough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siri quickly leaned forward, taking her feet off the bed and reached for a glass of water. She held it up to his lips, placing the straw into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, drink,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not. An. Invilad.” He said between ragged coughs, then let out an exhausted groan before accepting the offered water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not an invilad, huh?” She stated once his coughing fit had ended and he was clearly done with the water. “Bant told me you broke your hand, leg, shoulder and pelvis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but even that movement hurt. “That’s why the Force invented Bacta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. I believe she also mentioned a concussion and wait, how many broken ribs was it?” Siri did an impression of his famous beard stroke thinking posture. “Oh, that’s right FOUR!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes, and a punctured lung.” Obi-Wan turned his face away from her. “And I’ve had far too many lectures already about it tonight, can yours wait a bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted her position so she was sitting on the edge of his bed, next to his head, her back propped up against his pillows. Obi-Wan leaned against her lap and closed his eyes as he felt her fingers begin to card through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, my lecture can wait,” she gently assured him. “But you’re missing out because it’s a doozy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to purr as he felt her send him gentle calming energy through the Force. “I wait with great anticipation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat like that for a while, Siri doing her best to send him waves of comfort in hopes he’d rest. She knew beyond his injuries he carried so much stress on his shoulders, the war was still in its infancy and yet it had already taken quite the toll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water, please.” He requested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation she brought the straw back up to his lips, she encouraged him to take small sips which thankfully he did. She was then surprised when he began to blow bubbles into the glass, then smiled up at her with the straw still in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see Che gave you the good stuff.” She said with a fond smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” He said, popping the P which caused some water to splash off his lips and onto Siri’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okaaay, and we’re done with the water.” She shook her head, taking the straw out of his mouth and ignoring his childish protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed the water back on the side table and then picked up the pudding cup, taking a bite as two weary blue/grey eyes looked up at her, incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that’s my dessert you’re currently consuming.” He reached up with his one good hand towards the dish, but she smacked him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved the cup away from him, a playful smile on her lips. “It’s Wasaka-berry pudding, you hate Wasaka-berries.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good one, you’re really earning your new moniker, Mr. </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Negotiator</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She smirked, taking the spoon and dipping it back into the pudding as he pouted. “Here, you big Youngling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lowered the spoon towards his lips and he gratefully licked it clean, not caring that he was using the same utensil as Siri. The tart pudding had been the first real food he had consumed in over forty-eight hours, it tasted better than anything had any right to taste according to his heavy medicated brain. He let out a satisfied sigh, urging Siri to offer him another helping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scooped more pudding onto the spoon and fed it to him, shaking her head. “What am I supposed to do with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me,” he said as he took another huge bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is evidence to the contrary, my dear.” She said and then rolled her eyes at the fake offended look he was giving her. “You’re so lucky you’re cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No such thing as luck.” He mumbled, sleepily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siri took a good look at him then, the sling that held his broken shoulder and arm in place, the bandaged ribs, the cuts and bruises on his face. It was an obvious miracle he had made it out of the accident alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep telling yourself that, dear.” She said softly, leaning down to place a kiss to his temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed and closed his eyes, his head still nestled against her side. Siri finished the last of the pudding and used the Force to discard the cup and spoon in the trash receptacle. She then gently adjusted their position so he was resting his head more comfortably on her lap, she leaned her own head back against the headboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, at this rate Vokara Che is going to end up just giving you a permanent room here in the halls.” Siri joked, once again running fingers through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already did,” he exclaimed, opening his eyes. “Welcome to my room, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siri chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, seriously,” he slurred. “Remember my visions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siri was suddenly bombarded with vague memories of being in the creche, and of young Obi-Wan screaming at night. It had terrified her until they had moved him to the Halls of Healing, allowing the rest of the younglings to sleep in peace. He had slept there every night for about a year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was this room?” She asked. “How could you possibly know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged as best as he could with a broken shoulder. “Images linger here in the Force.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan,” she didn’t like the sadness in his voice, the topic of his childhood visions was not something he enjoyed discussing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look behind the cabinet.” He motioned towards the metal cabinet across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siri gingerly slipped out from under him and moved towards the sterile piece of furniture. She used the Force to shift the cabinet away from the wall and was surprised to see a faded red symbol painted there. She glanced back at Obi-Wan with a raised eyebrow and then knelt down to inspect the painting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would often paint things that I saw in my visions on the walls,” Obi-Wan began to explain. “The first time was an accident, I had done it in my sleep, but then Yoda encouraged the behavior. They’ve since painted over most of it, but I saw that they missed that one the last time I was in here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siri traced her fingers over the symbol, it appeared to look like a dagger pointing downwards encased in a circle. “Do you have any idea what it is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, none.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It reminds me of ones I’ve seen in the Shadow Archives.” She said, taking her comlink out to scan the image. “But it’s not familiar to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably nothing,” Obi-Wan insisted. “Most of my visions amounted to nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat back on her heels and looked at him with a stern face. “You don’t know that, you know that Precognition is a wide spectrum and unfortunately is not linear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, but they can also just be our fear manifesting in unhealthy dreams.” Obi-Wan countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ferus had visions,” she then said out of the blue. “Never anything as vivid as yours, but he had them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the pain medication this revelation made Obi-Wan focus, she was not usually forthcoming when it came to the topic of her former padawan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never said anything, even when I used to go on and on about Anakin’s night terrors.” Obi-Wan replied, grunting as he tried to shift to a sitting position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There wasn’t much to say really,” she stood up and moved to his side, helping him sit up. “For the most part Ferus handled them on his own...gods he used to make me so mad because he’d hide things like that from me, reminded me so much of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what to say to this, the vulnerability in her voice was undoubtedly there because she assumed he wouldn’t remember any of this come morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he saw a Sith planet,” she continued. “Baren, cold, desolate, with blue lightning surrounding a temple. He said he saw a lone Jedi who seemed to battle the planet itself. They died there, but only after giving their all to save others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Siri,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We left for Korriban a week later.” Her voice was soft. “And well, you know the rest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, Obi-Wan remembered all too clearly the ill fated mission to Korriban or Moraband as it was now called. It had only been a few weeks before Geonosis, they were tracking Jenna Zan Arbor and Xanatos’ son who were meeting with one of the Sith. Padawan Thel-Tanis had died, Ferus blamed himself and decided to leave the Order as a result. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The legacy of this mission is pain,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-Wan had said about that particular assignment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of their failure the Order had lost two bright lights, and had been unsuccessful in capturing both the Sith Master and Jenna Zan Arbor who according to intel was now working for the Separatists. Obi-Wan involuntarily shuddered at the memory of Zan Arbor, the old scars she had left on his back suddenly itching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve taken more precautions after his vision,” Siri broke Obi-Wan out of his spiraling thoughts. “Instead I downplayed it, told him to focus on the moment, instead of trusting his instincts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s gut reaction was to remind her that Ferus’ vision could’ve meant anything, or nothing. That it was dangerous to interpret dreams as prophetic or literal, and that even in Ferus’ vision the Jedi had been alone on the Sith planet, and they had been together as a group. But then he thought about his own misstep regarding Anakin’s visions of his mother. Though his former Apprentice had not given Obi-Wan any details of the dreams, there was still residual guilt on his part for not doing more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my experience the majority of our dreams are not meant to be taken as literal warnings, rather it’s much more personal, something the Force wants us to know about ourselves.” He replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siri looked up at him, taking in his careful movements, realizing the medication was probably wearing off and he was in pain. She felt bad, she had come to see him to offer him support and now he was comforting her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Siri exclaimed before he could say anything more. “This is so unimportant right now, considering everything that happened tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Obi-Wan asked, tilting his head. “I can sense your unease, and it is more than just Ferus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, not looking at him. “It’s nothing you need to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Siri,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a feeling. Something I need to work through.” She shrugged, making sure her mental shields were shut tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s nice and cryptic,” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided it was best to avoid talking to him about Palpatine, she knew it was something of a sensitive topic with Obi-Wan. The man didn’t trust politicians on a good day, and Palpatine in particular had somehow managed to wedge himself between Obi-Wan and his former Apprentice on multiple occasions which did not sit well with him, despite what Kenobi would say. No, this topic would only add needless stress on his already overburdened mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Siri folded her arms across her chest. “Just Shadow business.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That left zero room for arguments, even as a member of the Jedi Council he was not privy to all of the Shadows dealings. He kept a concerned eye on her, but nodded his head. She knew he would not press the subject further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be careful,” he finally said, reaching his unbroken hand out for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took his calloused hand in hers, rubbing his palm with her thumb. “Says the man who rode a Citibike into an explosion.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promised, no lectures.” He groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” She squeezed his hand before letting go. “I should let you sleep. Vokara is probably already livid, no need to make her more upset with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably right,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t you learned by now Obi-Wan, I’m always right.” She smiled at him as she opened the door. “I’ll come visit you after your bacta dunking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t wait,” his voice was sarcastic, but she could tell he was close to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took one last look at him, their shared sad smiles with one another before she closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sith Alchemy had never been something he excelled at, not like Sidious nor Sidious’ old Master. But he had been studying, practicing until he was ready to put it to the test. It appeared that time had come, his Master had instructed him to lay a trap that would not only ensnare a Jedi but ultimately shatter them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so he found himself here, on the barren wasteland planet known as Zigoola. In Zigoola’s defense all Sith planets were barren, but this one was far different than her sister planets Malachor and Moraband and especially nothing like Exegol. Zigoola was so far out in Wild Space that it had hardly even been used during the height of the Sith Empire. It didn’t even appear in any of the known Sith history that Dooku had spent so long memorizing, it was as if the planet was even hiding itself from the Sith. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the dark side certainly resided here, as strong as any of the other Sith worlds, perhaps even stronger in a strange sort of raw energy. The holocron that Dooku designed, using the blueprints designed by the great Sith Alchemist Belia Darzu would interact perfectly with this planet, it would be a death sentence for any Jedi who would dare come even within orbit of Zigoola. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, what Sidious didn’t know was while any other Jedi would simply be drained of their Force energy and face a very painful death, this holocron had been created with a specific Jedi in mind. One who had Dooku’s blood flowing through their veins. No, Zigoola held a fate worse than death for Obi-Wan Kenobi, memories that Dooku had seen in his dreams thanks to their blood bond would be used to drive the Jedi mad, bombarding his senses with hallucinations so vivid he would begin to question his reality. This would crumble the Jedi’s mental shields, leaving him vulnerable for the tendrils of the dark side which would begin to eat him from the inside out until he was a shell of his former self. And if everything went according to plan Obi-Wan would be rebuilt as a Sithspawn, a creature willing and eager to devour everything in its path and he would be under Dooku’s command. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would of course kill the pesky Senator from Alderaan, he’d give Sidious that much, but Kenobi would not die on this Force-forsaken planet, no he would become Dooku’s greatest triumph. Even his powerful Acolyte Asajj Ventress (and she was powerful) would pale in comparison to the damage he could inflict with Kenobi under his spell. He’d take great pleasure watching Obi-Wan rip Sidious apart, piece by bloody piece.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now all he had to do was spring the trap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone to see you honey, Jedi by the looks of them.” The WA-7 droid rolled back behind the lunch counter as soon as she saw the new comer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dexter Jettster’s face looked almost panicked as it appeared through the kitchen window, but it softened as soon as he saw Siri Tachi smiling back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Siri darlin’!” The Besalisk called out. “Take a seat, I’ll be right there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The female Jedi nodded and then turned to look at the waitress droid. “Just a cup of Caff, please and thank you Flo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down in one of the back corner booths, replying to her comlink text messages as she waited for Dex. The normally busy diner was almost empty this late at night, it was nearly closing time and CoCo Town usually only catered to the Senate’s schedule. After a few minutes Dex approached, a basket of fried tubers in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they even feed you guys out on the battlefield?” He asked, placing the basket in front of Siri and then squeezing his large frame into the booth. “You’re all getting too skinny.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siri chuckled, unable to help herself from eating one of the fresh tubers. “Government rations do not put meat on our bones, though they do stick to ‘em.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex smiled, but Siri could see that it didn’t reach his eyes. He was worried about something and Siri only needed one guess. She could only imagine how difficult the news of Obi-Wan's injuries had been on him since Obi-Wan had been leaving Dex's establishment when it happened. Siri softened her features for the old Besalisk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to be okay.” She said quietly once Flo had set down her mug of Caff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what the holo says, but I don’t trust those reports.” Dex huffed. “How’s he really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been six days since the bombing and Obi-Wan’s near death experience, and though he had spent the majority of that time floating in bacta  and the fact that Vokara Che was a miracle worker he still had a ways to go before he’d be well enough to be released into active duty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm the reason he was even out there in that mess." Dex said, guilt heavy in his voice. "I shoulda..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "The intel you gave him couldn't wait, and hopefully because of it we will be able to stop Grievous before he strikes next." Siri reached out and grasped one of his hands. "Come on, you've been doing this a long time, Dex, you know the inherent risks. And trust me, Obi-Wan knew what he was getting into, that's why he took the long way back to the temple in the first place. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He wouldn't want you blaming yourself for what happened."  </span>
</p><p>
 <span> The Besalisk squeezed her hand in return and nodded. "Heard that koochoo was on a Citibike, you sure he's okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He got banged up pretty bad, but he’ll live.” Siri assured him. “He’s actually the one who sent me here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told him, I can’t reveal my contact.” Dex sighed. "You're just gonna have to explain that to the Council..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that.” She took a sip of her Caff, allowing herself a moment to enjoy the rich taste before she revealed why she was really there. “It appears that our mutual friend has lost himself another planet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s becoming a habit of his.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Siri smiled over the lip of her mug. “On all your various travels did you ever come across a planet named Zigoola?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex leaned back in the booth, one of his four hands scratching his chin. “Zigoola, herm. No, can’t say that I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no one seems to have heard of it, and it’s not in the Archives.” Siri took a frustrated sip. “Given what happened with the last hidden planet that can’t bode well.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siri sighed as she stared into her mug of caff. Obi-Wan while still recovering from his accident had recently been contacted by the Senator from Alderaan with an urgent and cryptic message about a mysterious Sith planet that no one had ever heard of. It was a foreboding and unsettling message that contained a warning of an impending attack on the Jedi Order from the elusive Sith Master. Obi-Wan was rightfully skeptical of the intel mostly because Bail Organa had stubbornly refused to give any details on his contact. Siri had a bit more understanding at the Senator's caginess regarding the identity of his informants given her background in the world of spies, and had offered to look into it for him so he could focus on healing. But the deeper she dug the less she seemed to find regarding a planet named Zigoola, which was WAY too suspicious and set off all sorts of alarm bells in her head. It was all way too reminiscent of Kamino and the aftermath of that was still too fresh in her mind to keep her fear out of the investigation. And there was no way it was a coincidence that Obi-Wan was at the center of both investigations. 
</span></p><p>
  <span>“You even sure it’s a real place?” Dex asked, bringing her out of her spiraling thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siri shook her head. “No, our intel is spotty at best and is being translated through a middle man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t heard of a spy network who call themselves </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Friends of the Republic’</span>
  </em>
  <span> have you?” She asked, placing her mug down on the table. She wondered if anyone else had ever heard of Bail Organa’s secret operative.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, but then they wouldn’t be a very good spy group if I had.” Dex laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair point,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zigoola’s not the only reason you graced me with your presence, is it?” Dex changed the subject, he wasn’t comfortable discussing the identities of anyone’s contacts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing Dex,” She said, plopping another Tuber in her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got quite the Sabacc face darlin’, but it’s not that good.” The Beskalisk exclaimed. “Spill it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siri brushed the salt from her fingers and found herself looking out the large window as if to check and see if someone was watching them. She then cleared her throat and leaned her elbows on the table, picking up her mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m investigating the Palpatine family,” her voice was barely above a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Dex said carefully, understanding the implications of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “And there isn’t much on them, supposedly the Chancellor’s entire family died in a tragic ship accident, but there are no records.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex’s eyes scanned his diner, waiting to respond until the last customer had left. “There’s a rumor that Cosinga Palpatine, the Chancellor’s father was deep in debt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gambling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “From what I’ve gathered it was more like political donations, favors not repaid. Supposedly he owed a hefty sum to Hego Damask.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damask, why does that name sound familiar?” Siri asked more to herself than to Dex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Used to be a big mucky-muck Lobbyist.” Dex said with a look over his shoulder, he watched as Flo locked the front door. “Who also happened to die of mysterious causes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex nodded. “Yep, died in his sleep, supposedly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why supposedly?” Siri asked, crossing her legs beneath the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Person who found him was his close friend and Ward…” Dex said carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sheev Palpatine,” Siri finished the thought. “Son of do schutta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the same morning he was elected Chancellor.” Dex said as he cleared his throat. “Ain't politics fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siri tilted her mug towards Dex as if to toast him, she then placed it down on the table. It was then that her comlink chirped, she quickly checked the message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...Shavit,” her face suddenly went white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Dex asked, eyeing the comlink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We lost the battle group at Falleen.” She said, looking up at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The entire group?” Dex asked, his eyes equally wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siri slid out of the booth and jumped to her feet. “I um...I have to go, Dex! Karabast, I probably shouldn’t have said anything...could you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. You were never here.” Dex nodded in understanding. He wasn’t sure if she was talking about her investigation of the Chancellor or the Falleen battle group, either way her secret was safe with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Dex,” She said, pulling a credit chip from her belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I keep telling you kids that your credits are no good here.” Dex held up all four hands. “Just pass on my well wishes to Obi-Wan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it, Dex.” Siri offered a genuine smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, be Careful darlin’,” Dex said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always am.” She winked, though he could see the worry on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She refused to acknowledge that Dex was the second person to say that to her in the span of three days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TBC</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author’s Note: The Plot thickens!!</p><p>If you haven’t read Wild Space I hope you aren’t super lost with this story, I am trying to weave it in and out of events in that story without making it the main focal point - but I don’t want to lose anyone. Let me know!!</p><p>Son of do schutta is apparently Huttese for son of a bitch and Koochoo is Huttese for Idiot - who knew??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“If there is even a remote possibility that the Sith are planning an attack on the Jedi or the Republic, then I can't ignore it. My life is but one and if the Force requires me to risk it to save others, then I will.” Obi-Wan said, his eyes determined. "I will do what I must, regardless of what happened on Geonosis, or Rattatak." </p><p>“Yeah, I know...I know.” She acquiesced. “But you can’t tell me that this Zigoola nonsense doesn’t feel like a trap.”</p><p>His face softened. “Of course it does. But to be fair, this entire war feels like a one.”</p><p>“And you just LOVE to spring the trap.” She replied with fond exasperation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was 2am by the time Siri made it back to the temple, and despite the late hour the Force was abuzz with activity. She offered a respectful nod to the guards who stood at the entrance, knowing they wouldn’t respond to her presence more than that because they were constantly monitoring the Force. The question of security at the temple had been a major topic for discussion ever since Geonosis, but as of yet no extra resources were diverted to protecting the temple. It made sense, everything was stretched so thin as it was, and now she wondered what the loss of the Falleen battle group would mean for the Jedi, there was a very probable chance that they would have to start pulling the few remaining Sentinels and Shadows off undercover missions and onto the frontlines. She prayed to the Force that wouldn’t happen, as they already had a severe lack of special ops out in the galaxy gathering intel, which meant they were so often forced to rely on third parties such as the Bothans to provide the possible life saving information to the GAR. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleep had grown to be a bit of a luxury for the Jedi as of late, especially for members of the Council, so she wasn’t entirely surprised to hear a familiar, exasperated voice coming from the comm center in the middle of the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anakin, you'll do what you think is right. As always. Just—and I realize I'm wasting my breath, but I'll say it anyway— don't take any unnecessary chances." A weary Obi-Wan Kenobi exclaimed to the hologram image of his former Apprentice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri leaned against the other side of the door, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited, she could tell by their tones that the conversation was winding down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin grinned. " You know me, Obi-Wan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan couldn't quite manage a smile in return. "Which would be why I said it. May the Force be with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" And with you, Master. " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The holographic image of Anakin Skywalker blinked out and Obi-Wan sat alone for a moment with his elbows uncharacteristically leaning on the table, deep in thought. Siri could feel his emotions in the Force, a swirl of protective concern for Anakin mixed with guilt for not being well enough to be out there fighting while other Jedi were dying at the metal hands of a droid army he discovered. She could also feel his physical pain that hadn’t quite healed despite the bacta (though he was doing his best to hide it) and finally the grief associated with the loss of more Jedi...more friends. She was about to step forward to speak to him when she saw another Knight approach, he wasn't one she recognized and marveled at how young he was. She shook her head, feeling sorrow at the fact that Senior Padawans were being knighted far too early because of the war, much like her own had been. She watched them converse out of the corner of her eye, noticing Obi-Wan's body language stiffen at whatever news the young knight had given him. He was clearly now agitated as well as grief-stricken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri waited for him to release those feelings into the Force, silently allowing herself to accept her own grief. If the report she received from her network of spies had been accurate then they had lost eight Jedi at Falleen after a brutal attack from Grievous' fleet. But, on a more personal level it would mean that they also lost the first member of their intimate group of friends to this war. Reeft, had been a part of the battle group on Falleen, if the entire battalion had indeed been wiped out as preliminary reports would suggest that would mean that the Dressellian was now one with the Force. Her only hope was it was a swift death and not at the hands of General Grievous himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri allowed that thought to wash over her and she discreetly wiped away a tear that had slipped down her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at this moment that Obi-Wan appeared, obviously he had sensed her emotions through the Force just as she had sensed his. They locked eyes and the sorrow that was reflected within them was a mirror image of one another. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and his bottom lip quivered ever so slightly, but it was enough for Siri to completely lose her composure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She melted into his arms as he pulled her against his chest, he winced at the gesture though due to his still healing injuries but he refused to let her pull away. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and she in his and they worked in tandem at releasing their combined anguish into the Force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Falleen?” She asked, her voice soft. “The entire group?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath was hot against her neck as he let out a shuddering breath. “Just confirmed, we lost them. All of them. Lobis, Kydra, Tafasheel...Reeft.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does Garen know?” Siri asked, lifting her head so she could look at him. “...what about Bant? If you aren’t up for it, I can call them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan took a deep breath and shook his head. “No, I...I want to do it. I am sure they already sensed it, but I need to be the one to officially tell them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile. She had figured as much, she knew that Obi-Wan, Bant, Garen and Reeft went further back than any of the rest of their circle of friends did. They would need time to mourn the loss together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something else is troubling you?” Siri asked, finally pulling away from his chest. "What'd Anakin do this time?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped the last of the moisture from his eyes and cleared his throat. “Anakin has been given command of his own battle group.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Oh...so soon. Wow, General Skywalker, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know he’ll do you proud.” Siri tapped him on the arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, he always does." Obi-Wan nodded. "He's been sent to Bothawaui. He's out hunting Grievous, his first command and we’ve tossed him in the deep end, alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri understood his concern and could easily sympathize. General Grievous had emerged on the scene only recently and already had an impressive reputation for killing Jedi. She knew it must be destroying Obi-Wan to not be out there with his former Apprentice in the thick of it. But, the circumstances were too dire not to send someone immediately. If the Separatists were threatening the Bothan spy network it would crumble the Republic's intelligence community. There was only so many Jedi Shadows and Sentinels to spare. She knew that Obi-Wan understood this and had accepted that Anakin needed to do his duty, but it never made it easier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess it’s a good thing that boy of yours excels in the deep end.” She said, her voice calm. “He’ll be alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as he’s not reckless.” Obi-Wan sighed. “Though there is little hope of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gee, wonder where he gets that from.” Siri playfully elbowed him in the ribs and he let out a small groan at the gesture. Siri immediately felt badly that she had forgotten about his injured ribs. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to worry, I’m not going to break.” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head in response, there was an odd ripple in the Force at his choice of words that made her feel uneasy. By the look on his face he was able to sense her concern and immediately changed the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Dex have any insights?” Obi-Wan asked, while guiding them towards the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m he’s never heard of this...Zigoola.” She replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was worth a shot I suppose.” He shrugged. “It's not the first time I’ve gone in blind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You received another message from Senator Organa?” She guessed and he nodded. "Maybe it's best if you should tell him to let it go since we can't find anything regarding Zigoola on our end."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair, trying to put a single unruly strand back in place. “No, I can't do that. We have purposely kept the return of the Sith a secret from the majority of the Republic ever since Naboo, to help with mass panic. But, now there is a non Jedi informant somehow giving intel to a Republic Senator specifically about a Sith plot. We have no choice but to investigate and hopefully stop it before it's too late. What other option do we have, Siri?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a member of the Council, nor a General in the army." Siri said. "My opinion is irrelevant in this."</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't negate the fact that yours is still an opinion I value." He replied. "What do you think I should do?"</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at him and could sense his unease in the Force. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty meditation room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is no easy answer, but if this were my mission I'd honestly have a really tough time accepting a wild Sith hunt to a planet that may or may not exist, with vague information given to us by phantom informants.” She replied. “Not to mention there's the added fact that you’ve been captured, and tortured twice already in this war. It just feels like Dooku or his Master might be targeting you specifically, and maybe you shouldn't go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If there is even a remote possibility that the Sith are planning an attack on the Jedi or the Republic, then I can't ignore it. My life is but one and if the Force requires me to risk it to save others, then I will.” Obi-Wan said, his eyes determined. "I will do what I must, regardless of what happened on Geonosis, or Rattatak." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know...I know.” She acquiesced. “But you can’t tell me that this Zigoola nonsense doesn’t feel like a trap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face softened. “Of course it does. But to be fair, this entire war feels like a one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you just LOVE to spring the trap.” She replied with fond exasperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know me too well." He smiled reached up and tucked a lock of her golden hair behind her ear. “Besides, we’re getting a head of ourselves, we don’t even know if Senator Organa’s contact is going to come through. I'll know more after I speak with him again. All of this Zigoola nonsense might just be a moot point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Sure, because fate is usually just that kind."</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Case log, subject SN0K3. Today’s test to measure the long term durability and acceptance of the donated M-count was not a total failure.” Dr. Zan Arbor recited into a microphone that was attached to a data console. “Subject SN0K3’s system seems to have accepted the foreign blood from donor J0001, allowing the microorganisms to flourish. Signs of Force sensitivity are not as strong as my benefactor was initially hoping for, but I remain optimistic that we will find the right combination in order to grow a fully functional Force sensitive in future trials.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced up from her data console towards the transparisteel windows and the lithe creature lurking inside. She took in the grotesque features, the sickly pale skin and the oddly misshapen head which was a result of mixing the DNA of a Muun and that of a human. The subject’s other appendages were unnaturally long as well, creating a most intimidating silhouette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also, while subject SN0K3. is biologically only twenty years of age it has shown a rapid and unnatural increase in body deterioration. This is including but not limited to severe bone and muscle loss. Subject SN0K3. has not been given growth acceleration and will probably not live to be older than twenty five standard years old. My hypothesis is that the higher the M-count the faster the clone’s body dies.  This is not a desired result for my benefactor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then tapped a few keys on the data terminal and the hologram of a file flickered in front of her. Her eyes flicked left to right as she studied the information held on the report, she eventually sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are running short on the samples collected from J0001, we shall have to move on to use a sample from donor J0004 as they are also gifted with the aperion.” She pulled up another holographic file. “Donor J0004 is of a different species - non humanoid, and the M-count is much higher than donor J0001 so it is unclear how the cells will react.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat back in her chair and ran a pair of trembling hands down her face. She knew her benefactors were growing impatient that she had yet to produce the results they were hoping for, but it was becoming less and less likely that was even an option at this rate. She feared what they would do to her should she actually fail. She knew she’d need to give them something else to keep them placated until she could come up with alternative solutions. She turned back to the data terminal and pulled up a completely different set of files. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have had more success with the H2N3 serum, the latest trials show a very aggressive reaction towards the test subject’s Midichlorians, causing </span>
  <span>cell death that prevents immune activation by activating the cell proteins that are normally dormant.” She spoke again into the microphone. “These particular proteins dismantle the cell from within, destroying the Midichlorians first. The apoptotic cell then breaks into small packages that will then begin attacking the other cells in the body.</span>
  <span> It is possible that this serum could be weaponized, though more testing is required.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at the deformed clone kneeling in the middle of the examination cell, if she didn’t know any better she would’ve thought he was meditating, but the clone had been given an inhibitor chip to keep the creature’s higher brain functions dormant. This was a fascinating new development. She turned on the sensors, hoping to get conclusive proof of Force ability. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you son of a Schutta,” she said beneath her breath, watching the clone carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on queue the creature seemed to use it’s instincts and call upon the Force, using it to unlock the cell door. Sensors wailed and immediately battle droids rushed in to stop the clone. Several of the droids were then lifted into the air by invisible forces as Subject SN0K3 stormed out of it’s holding facility in anger, destroying everything in its path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zan Arbor watched with a fiery glee in her eyes at the carnage, but was more excited each time her subject called upon the Force. She turned the cameras in the room on, in order to record history being made and as a way to show her benefactor that she was worth every credit. But, her excitement was short lived as she watched the creature collapse into itself and pass out, clearly unable to maintain the difficult toll the Force was putting on its body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Karabast,” she cursed beneath her breath and then called out towards the droids. “Alright, abort the remaining test for today. We’ll pick it up again tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head in frustration as she turned off all of the recording devices. “What am I missing here?” She asked no one in particular. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps where you fail is that you are looking only to your sciences for answers.” An irritating  voice said from behind her. “The Force itself is a cosmic energy field that binds everything together in the galaxy, it cannot be explained by science alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zan Arbor rolled her eyes, she had grown tired of hearing this argument over the years. “When there is a living, microscopic organism that give the Jedi their powers there is inherently a scientific explanation, Veris”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to address the newcomer to the room. Veris Hydan was one of the top scholars and experts in the entire galaxy on the history of the Force, specifically anything dealing with the Jedi or Sith. He was also the person chosen by her benefactor to make her life a living hell, or so that is what she assumed his role was because he didn’t seem to serve any other purpose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, once again we agree to disagree my dear doctor.” Hydan placed his arms behind his back as he moved in closer. “All I was trying to say was that perhaps your answers cannot be grown inside a test tube.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zan Arbor snapped her head in his direction, an epiphany suddenly struck her. “What did you just say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sometimes the answers you seek cannot be developed inside a test tube.” Hydan shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Veris, you might just be a genius.” Zan Arbor turned back to her data console, typing furiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there is very little doubt of that fact, my dear.” He replied. “But might I inquire as to why you suddenly think so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before the Kaminoians perfected their cloning method there was first embryonic cloning which required an egg as well as a gestation period within a uterus.” Zan Arbor exclaimed, her eyes had grown wild with excitement. “It is possible that the anima aspects of the Force require a more natural approach.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do believe you might be onto something, doctor.” Hydan agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to need new donors.” Zan Arbor said to him over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Minister nodded. “It will be done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I have little to report,” Siri sighed as she sat on the meditation cushion across from Mace Windu and Yoda. “If there is a Sith controlling the Senate they are doing a hell of a job masking their presence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you felt nothing out of place when you were at the dinner for the Malastar commissioner?” Mace asked, steepling his fingers in front of his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, I mean it was a room full of politicians who were afraid for their lives once the bombs went off.” Siri shrugged. “There was a lot of nonsense I had to shift through, but nothing...well…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoda’s ears perked up. “Something troubles you it does, Master Tachi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri avoided Yoda’s all too knowing gaze. “It’s probably nothing, some personal feelings I need to sort though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound like you,” Mace replied, genuinely curious. “Your instincts about people usually serve you well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust yourself you should.” Yoda added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri sighed. “Masters, if I were to tug at the thread my instincts are asking me to tug on it could have serious consequences for the Republic, and possibly the Order.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What type of consequences are we talking about?” Mace’s eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The executed for treason kind.” Siri replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoda and Mace exchanged glances and having grown up around the Council Siri knew they were speaking through their Council bond. She didn’t blame them for being cautious, just the knowledge of what she was proposing could lead them down some very dangerous roads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turned to address her after a few moments when suddenly a holographic image of Obi-Wan appeared in the center of the room. Siri could immediately see the irritation on his face, she knew immediately he had been spending time with politicians. She couldn't help the silent chuckle at his expense. After a moment Mace and Yoda turned to her and she realized it was Council business so she turned to wait outside for them to finish. She lowered herself down to a meditative pose and sunk down into the Force, allowing it to wash over her, but instead of the usual calming light she could feel tendrils of darkness reaching out towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vokara Che has said I am healed. I feel fine, Master Yoda.” Obi-Wan’s voice pushed against her subconscious. “Besides, this isn't all-out battle, it's a recon mission. More than likely a false alarm. But if it's not, you have my word I won't do anything foolish. At the first sign of trouble I will call for reinforcements." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the tendrils grew closer it became harder and harder to hear Obi-Wan's voice through the door, it was like he was being silenced by the darkness. Suddenly a gutteral and horrifying voice echoed through the Force, startling Siri out of her meditative trance. “Die Jedi, die Jedi, die Jedi, die!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was left panting on the floor, holding her chest with her hand. Panicked blue eyes swiftly glanced up when she realized she wasn’t alone, she found Mace Windu’s steady Force presence kneeling over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What...what was that?” She asked, still attempting to get her breathing under control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tell me,” Mace said, putting an arm beneath her shoulders to help her sit up. “I was in there with Yoda and Obi-Wan when I sensed your panic. Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She placed the palms of her hands up to her eyes, pressing hard. “Yeah, I’m alright it was just...I felt something incredibly dark.” </span>  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To Zigoola Master Kenobi is headed.” Yoda interrupted them, his voice quiet. “Trust in Obi-Wan we must, and trust in the Force.” </span>

</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could follow him,” Siri suggested. “That way if something were to happen he wouldn’t be alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Grandmaster shook his head. “Needed elsewhere you are, an important investigation you have already on your shoulders.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that could wait…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, if control of the Senate the Sith have, every day more dangerous does it become.” Yoda pointed his gimmar stick towards her. “And not alone Master Kenobi will be, a new ally he will have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri reluctantly nodded. “Yes Master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace walked her out of the meditation room that now doubled as a battle briefing room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us know if there is anything we can do to assist with your investigation.” Mace turned towards her and in that moment she could see the weight of everything on his shoulders, she refused to add yet another burden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Until I have some concrete evidence the less the both of you know, the better.” She replied. “But, Master Windu, if you could let me know if something happens to Obi…sorry, I know it’s not my business.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri felt mortified that she’d even approached the Master of the Order with such a personal request, she quickly bowed and turned to leave, but was stopped in her tracks by his authoritative voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be mindful of your thoughts Master Tachi,” he called after her, but his face softened when she turned to look at him. “But I promise I will do my best to keep you in the loop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri offered a grateful smile. “Thank you, Master Windu.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author’s note: A mystery is afoot!! </p><p>Some of the dialogue was taken from the book Wild Space by Karen Miller. </p><p>I hope this story is still keeping your interest, sorry for the delay in updating  - life continued to be crazy.<br/>Please let me know what you think of the story so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mace cleared his throat and glanced around the empty Archives. “Are you investigating…”</p><p>“I am INVESTIGATING Hego Damask.” Siri poignantly replied. </p><p>They locked eyes and the subtext was clear enough. Mace eventually nodded, though he didn’t like where this could lead them. He knew that Siri was smart in not directly involving him or the Council until she had concrete evidence. Even the concept of the Jedi actively accusing the Leader of the Republic, especially with all his recent additional powers and authority was dangerous at best. It would be much easier to explain if it had been a lone Jedi acting on her own suspicions, though Mace hated the idea of Siri possibly being some sort of sacrificial lamb. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delayed update, trying to juggle two WIPs and real life is not as easy as it sounds. I have more notes after the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <span>Chapter 4:</span>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, if it isn’t a small galaxy.” A warm voice exclaimed from behind her. “Hello, my dear.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Twenty-three year old Siri Tachi was startled from her thoughts and glanced up to see the smiling face of Sheev Palpatine. The newly elected Chancellor of the Republic and Jedi Council were on their way to Naboo to celebrate the Queen’s victory over the Trade Federation and to investigate/mourn the unusual death of Qui-Gon Jinn. Siri had only been allowed to join them after convincing her Master that she needed to be there for her friend Obi-Wan. She had promised that she would not get in the way and her presence would barely be noticed, but now she found herself the center of the most powerful politician in the galaxy’s attention. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She stumbled over her feet as she turned to greet him with a respectful bow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Senator...oh, sorry, I mean Chancellor Palpatine.” She said, her face flushed in embarrassment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He waved at her, dismissively. “Sheev, please. We’re old friends, are we not?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Jedi Padawan didn’t really know how to respond. She had met the man by chance while waiting for her Master to integrate someone for a mission when she had only been thirteen. She had of course seen the former Senator from Naboo a few times since, from a distance, but they hadn’t ever talked since that first encounter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If she was being honest Siri was a little surprised and a little uncomfortable that he remembered her specifically over a decade later. She took time to shake off the negative emotions, reminding herself that he was a politician and it was his job to remember people’s faces. She chided herself, she was just being paranoid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was then she realized she hadn’t answered him yet so she offered him what she hoped was a friendly yet noncommittal smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It appears we’re stuck playing the waiting game together again.” Palpatine sighed. “I don’t know about you, but I feel there is little in the galaxy more dull than hyperspace.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know, is it really more dull than an eight hour filibuster on the Senate floor?” Siri asked, hoping she was making convincing small talk. “I seem to remember a particularly riveting one recently where Ainlee Teem spent his time reading the Coruscant comm directory from cover to cover.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, that was rather tedious.” Palpatine laughed. “I had no idea you were interested in politics.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh no, I’m not.” Siri said, then realized who she was speaking to. “I mean no disrespect, Chancellor.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sheev let out a laugh. “None taken. As always you are a delight, my dear.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was at the Senate recently because I was shadowing Jedi Consulars,” She felt her cheeks flush. “You see, I’m trying to decide between being a Jedi Consular or a Guardian when I finally become a Knight.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What Siri neglected to tell the politician was that she was actually leaning towards the role of Jedi Sentinel as she had really honed her skills as an undercover operative over the years. But, secrecy was what made a Sentinel successful so she would keep that tidbit to herself. Though keeping information from the leader of the Republic was easier said than done for the usually by the book Padawan. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How utterly fascinating,” Palpatine marvelled. “I had no idea you had options as a Jedi. I just assumed you all had to do whatever the Council told you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Siri bristled at his comment, she had grown tired of defending the order she loved so much against these types of ignorant views. But, her Master had constantly reminded her to work on her incessant need to win arguments and to do a better job at picking her battles. So, she simply offered the Chancellor a shrug. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A common misconception.” She said, serenely. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How diplomatic of you, my dear.” Sheev beamed. “I can see your time with the Consulars has paid off.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re too kind, Chancellor.” She bowed her head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“After all these years in the Capitol I still find myself so ignorant of the ways of the Jedi, whom I realize I will now be working very closely with.” Palpatine continued. “Perhaps I could speak to the Council about having you act as my liaison.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Siri’s eyes went wide for a moment before she could stop herself. Palpatine chuckled at the response. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Chancellor, I am deeply honored, but I couldn’t possibly...” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The politician raised his hands, stopping her from continuing. “No need to say any more, I understand.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really, Chancellor I’m flattered…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh don’t worry, I’m very accustomed to having my hopes dashed by beautiful women.” Sheev winked and Siri tilted her head, unsure how to respond. Palpatine watched her with keen eyes and offered an amused chuckle, after a moment Siri nervously laughed with him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It appears that the new Chancellor of the Republic enjoys taunting Jedi,” She said, really ready for this encounter to be over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was an incredibly subtle flash within his eyes, Siri almost could’ve sworn they changed yellow for the briefest of moments. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Only the special ones, my dear” he replied as he offered her a smile.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>----</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, maybe this will help.” A deep voice said, startling her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri’s head snapped up in surprise, not realizing she had dozed off in the middle of the Jedi Archives. She glanced up towards the source of the voice and felt heat rushing to her cheeks when she was greeted by the amused face of Mace Windu. He didn’t comment on the fact that she had to discreetly wipe some drool that had trailed out of the side of her mouth from her impromptu nap.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could smell the rich aroma of caff before it even registered to her that he was offering a mug to her. She sheepishly took the steaming cup from him, taking a sip and letting out a sigh of appreciation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Master.” She said, “But you really didn’t have to go to any trouble.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Korun Master shrugged. “I was grabbing myself a fresh cup, I have two hands, it was no trouble.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri nodded her appreciation again as she repositioned herself in the hard archive chair, pushing several flimsi books and data pads out of the way so she could safely place the ceramic mug on the crowded desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just lucky I’m the one who found you sleeping and not Madame Jocasta.” Mace Windu said casually, leaning against the back of another chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am in your debt then, for saving me from THAT lecture.” Siri smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace chuckled and took a sip of his own caff while taking in the other Jedi’s appearance. He noticed the dishevelled hair and dark circles that had begun to form beneath her eyes. The look of someone stretched beyond exhaustion was becoming far too familiar on all the faces of his brothers and sisters, everyone pushing themselves in hopes of finding a swift end to the war. Mace himself was no exception, in fact he had just been all but lectured by Yoda to try and take better care of himself, he realized looking at Siri’s sleep deprived eyes that it might prove beneficial if he started leading by example in this regard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, it is the middle of the night, Master Tachi.” Mace said after a moment. “Last time I checked, Corellians weren’t Nocturnal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri snickered. “Well, it just so happens that I do some of my best work in the middle of the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, so this isn’t the fallout of four straight days of research?” He asked, motioning to the chaos on the desk in front of her. “You’re not pushing yourself too hard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Windu, when have I ever…” She found herself unable to finish her point when she was met by his raised eyebrow. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. “It would appear that I’ve fallen down the Ash-rabbit hole. Every time I think I’m getting somewhere I just find myself further away from any real leads.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should get some sleep,” Mace coaxed. “Come back at it with a fresh set of eyes in the morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love nothing more than to reconnect with my bed right now, but I can’t sleep, Master Windu.” Siri said, avoiding his gaze. “If I am able to actually find evidence of the Sith manipulating the Senate then it could help end the war...there’s just far too much at stake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace could feel Siri’s anxiety and stress within the Force, and he was able to empathize. He pulled out the chair he had been leaning on and sat down, realizing this was going to be a much longer conversation than he originally anticipated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know why you were assigned this particular mission, Master Tachi?” The Korun Jedi asked, leaning his elbows on his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to think it was because of my magnetic charm.” Siri teased to mask her failing self-confidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the Council just wanted charm I think we would’ve given this one to Vos, don’t you think?” The corners of Mace’s lips curved upwards. “No, it is because there has only been ONE Jedi in possibly the history of the Order who is so painstakingly thorough that she even did her Senior Padawan history thesis on a species that has no actual written history.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, I did get high marks on that paper, I think Adi still has it framed.” Siri deflected the praise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She does, I’ve seen it.” Mace nodded. “Siri, trust me, no one will doubt your findings if they come up with nothing conclusive. All of this was a shot in the dark anyways, frankly we’re trusting the word of a traitor and a Sith. The most logical conclusion is that Dooku told Obi-Wan all of this to foster doubt in our minds with regards to the Senate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s just...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t live with yourself if you found nothing and then it turned out to be true.” Mace worded it as a statement, not a question. “Believe me, I understand. Why do you think the Council has you investigating this in the first place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri nodded while taking a deep, calming breath. “Thank you, Master Windu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime,” Mace smiled, and clapped the younger Jedi on the shoulder. “Get some rest, meditate. You need to have a clear mind if you’re going to do this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Master, I will.” Siri assured him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” The Master of the Order rose to his feet and took one more disbelieving look at the young woman. “Don’t make me sick your Master or Plo on you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You win, you win.” She raised her hands in a mock defensive position. “I promise, I will get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace nodded his approval, grabbing his own cup of caff, but before he could leave Siri stopped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did want to ask you something,” Siri exclaimed, as if she had just remembered. “Do you recall a file you found a while back labeled ‘Sion’s Offering’?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not off the top of my head,” Mace raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found an encrypted file in one of your old mission reports,” Siri said, turning to the terminal and accessing the file. “But it looks like we were never able to pull the information off the disk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Council Member leaned over the desk, reading over her shoulder. His eyes narrowed once he realized what mission it came from. “I’m afraid I have little to add to the initial report. Whatever was on that file was too well guarded, even for our best coders.” He folded his arms across his chest. “That mission was closed twenty years ago, what in the Force led you to this particular file?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story, but my intel has me looking at a former Lobbyist named Hego Damask.” Siri replied. “He died the same night as Qui-Gon Jinn, under mysterious circumstances.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri pulled up another file and pointed to the screen. “Yeah, according to his death certificate he died that same night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your intel claims this is suspicious, because?” Mace asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are several reasons I don’t want to get into until I have more evidence, but the date alone is quite the coincidence.” Siri replied. “And according to his medical records he was in perfect health, a little on the elderly side, but Muuns have a rather long life span. And...my sources said he died mysteriously in his sleep, but that's not what it says on his death certificate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's also a bit strange that there was no autopsy,” Siri said carefully. “As ordered by his ward.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was his ward?” Mace asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chancellor Palpatine.” Siri’s voice dropped to a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what was the cause of death on the certificate?” Windu inquired with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That he choked on a Nubian olive from his martini.” Siri sat back with her arms folded. “He was celebrating the election of a new Supreme Chancellor, at least that was the story according to the only eyewitness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace's eyes went wide as he realized what she was implying. He cleared his throat and glanced around the empty Archives. “Are you investigating…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am INVESTIGATING Hego Damask.” Siri poignantly replied, stopping him from finishing his sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They locked eyes and the subtext was clear enough. Mace eventually nodded, though he didn’t like where this could lead them. He knew that Siri was smart in not directly involving him or the Council until she had concrete evidence. Even the concept of the Jedi actively accusing the Leader of the Republic, especially with all his recent additional powers and authority was dangerous at best. It would be much easier to explain if it had been a lone Jedi acting on her own suspicions, though Mace hated the idea of Siri possibly being some sort of sacrificial lamb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damask Holding’s security droids were found during that mission.” Mace recalled. “But we didn’t have anything that could link him to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abducting and experimenting on a Padawan.” Siri finished his thought when he couldn’t. “Yeah, I read the entire file.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this Scion’s Offering mean anything to you?” Mace asked, not wanting to dwell on the memories of a tortured young Obi-Wan and his frantic Master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siri shook her head. “No, but the Force keeps insisting I take another look.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I had a similar feeling when I first found the file.” Mace admitted. “Keep digging, let me know what you find.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Master.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace reached out and squeezed her shoulder before turning to leave. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder. “And Siri, just be care…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Siri nodded in understanding. “Don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Zan Arbor attempted to quell her fear as she stared up at the holographic hooded figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twenty years of work and you’re telling me that we are back to square one?” Sidious’ voice was surprisingly calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, not back to square one.” Jenna defended. “We have learned so much, but I’m afraid we have reached an impasse and need to move in a new direction. The Strand-Casts have not been able to hold a connection with the Midichlorians, at least not for long and not without devastating side effects on their bodies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you have a suggestion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zan Arbor nodded. “It is possible given the more natural elements found within the Force that it could be rejecting the synthetic hosts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sith didn’t respond, just stared coldly at the woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I recommend we look towards a more natural approach.” The Scientist continued, feeling the sweat begin to collect at her hairline. “A fertilized egg with a natural gestation period.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What of growth acceleration?” The hooded man finally spoke. “Gestation periods do take time we may not have, Doctor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d recommend multiple subjects, this way we can hold controlled case studies.” Zan Arbor said, trying to sum up confidence she didn’t feel. “Some with growth acceleration and while others allow things to grow more naturally, this way we can see what method works best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many do you suggest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would recommend between eight and ten...maybe up to twelve.” Zan Arbor replied, releasing the breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “Since it takes at least a month before a donor can try again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidious stood still, obviously thinking. His head tilted towards Hydan. “Veris, look to our faithful, find some...volunteers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hydan bowed. “Yes, Mylord. I have already reached out to our most devoted, they feel honored and duty bound to offer themselves for the future of the Sith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As they should.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is another matter...we do not have enough blood for this next step.” Zan Arbor said after a moment. “I’m afraid we will need a new donor, possibly several…unless it’s possible to get new samples from subject J0001.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doubtful, subject J0001 is a prominent face in the war effort, and the Jedi have cracked down their security recently.” Hydan said, quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidious scoffed. “That is of no concern, the Jedi keep a list of Force Sensitive children. I will see to it that we come in possession of new donors one way or another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you say, my lord.” Zan Arbor replied. “Then I will travel to Mustafar and make sure the lab is ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you fail me, there will be nowhere in this galaxy or the next that you’d be able to hide from me.” Sidious warned both of them as the hologram flickered out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled over. Opened his eyes. Stared at Bail Organa. They were so close to reaching the sith temple, their only hope of finding a way off this accursed planet. He also kept faith that maybe they'd find the device that was affecting him, that seemed to be killing him from the inside out. But, he knew that wasn't the most important thing, he had to get the Senator home, that was his mission and that is what he tried to focus on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately it seemed that Zigoola had other ideas as it pushed harder against his battered body and spirit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DIE JEDI, DIE JEDI, DIE JEDI, DIE." The incessant voice in his head seemed to only get louder the closer they got to the obsidian structure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan whispered through the screaming in his head. "I can't hear you, Bail. It's too loud."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail's lips were moving. Dried blood flaked and fell. Was this important? It must be, the Senator was shouting, his wide eyes full of fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Should I be frightened? No. Fear is bad. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. Beware the dark side, Jedi.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His vision dropped down to a pinpoint of light, his light, his candle was about to be smothered by the darkness. Clouds as black as night swirled around him as visions continued to plague him, Qui-Gon’s death, the fire beetles eating his flesh, Trayvor's ghastly execution, the slaughter on Geonosis, Anakin’s arm. One after the other played in his mind in a never ending cycle of torment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>New ones suddenly began to flash in front of him now - Xanatos’ melting flesh in a pool of acid, child soldiers being cut down and screaming on Melida/Daan, the death of his men on a bloody battlefield, Cerasi dying in his arms, Ventress torturing him mercilessly on Rattatak, Zan Arbor’s experimenting on him - draining his blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He writhed on the ground, he was overwhelmed, all of his senses were on fire. The very blood inside his veins screamed for him to succumb, with the promise that the suffering would all be over if he just stopped clinging to the light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beware the dark side, Jedi - for it's all around you now.” A deep, melodic voice echoed as the noise in his head reached a crescendo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan opened his eyes, unsure when he had actually closed them and found himself in the eye of the hurricane, the dark voices and visions floating in the vortex all around him just waiting to crash back into him. His bloodshot eyes focused then on the source of the light and found Dooku standing a few feet from him, holding the flame Obi-Wan had been desperate to protect, his flame - his light was now in the hands of his Grandmaster. He felt bile rise in his throat at that realization. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look tired, Obi-Wan.” Dooku wickedly smiled down at him. “It doesn’t appear that Zigoola agrees with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t respond, instead took a moment to spit the blood and acidic saliva that had collected in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must say I’m rather surprised you made it this far.” Dooku continued, beginning to circle the Jedi. “Though I suppose I shouldn’t be, Qui-Gon did always complain about your stubbornness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t…” he growled. “Don’t you dare say his name in this horrid place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smug smile didn’t leave Dooku’s weathered face. “Come now Master Kenobi, what would Yoda think if he knew how close you were to falling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zigoola may defeat me, it may even kill me, but it will never turn me.” Obi-Wan said with as much resolve as he could muster. “I am not as weak as you seem to assume, Grand-master.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gave you the chance to join me of your own free will before, you refused and look what happened. Do you really want to test me a second time?” Dooku took a step closer to the battered man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My answer hasn’t changed since Geonosis.” Obi-Wan said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is that stubbornness again.” Dooku chuckled. “You definitely remind me of someone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to say his name…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was talking about myself.” Dooku said, his voice sharp. “I see so much of myself in you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shook his head. “We’re nothing alike.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that so?” Dooku’s eyes flashed a sickly yellow. “Tell me, why have you kept yourself so guarded around Senator Organa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Jedi found he had no response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You rightfully distrust politicians, you have an unruly and extremely powerful former Apprentice whom you have difficulties connecting with, you uphold the rules even if you don’t always agree with them, and you will do anything to protect the ideals you believe in.” Dooku said, more sincerely than Obi-Wan had been expecting. “My dear boy, when will you learn that I am your future?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan closed his eyes, once again feeling the absence of the light side in the pit of his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you will not be my future.” He finally replied. “As your former Master likes to say the future is always in motion, just because we share some similarities does not mean I will follow you blindly into the dark.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Obi-Wan, I’m afraid we share far more than just some similarities.” Dooku’s smile was predatory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instinctively the Jedi took a step back, he knew he was running out of time, he needed to find a way out of his own mind. He then felt something wet trickle down his forehead, he reached up and touched a deep cut above his right eye, his fingers came away covered with black, sticky sludge. He looked up at Dooku with a panicked look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then heard the Sith's spiteful voice shout at him, more gleeful than ever:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SUBMIT JEDI, SUBMIT JEDI, SUBMIT JEDI, SUBMIT." The voice in his head called out again, louder this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku took a step closer, beginning to chant something in an ancient and unknown language. Obi-Wan felt the icy chill of the dark side seeping it’s way into his Force signature, the images and voices that had overrun his exhausted mind ever since stepping foot on the Sith planet threatened to pull him under. He gripped the sides of his head with bloody fingers, crashing to his knees with a scream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Submit to the dark, Obi-Wan.” Dooku said, not unkindly. “Join me, as it was prophesied. ” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'He who learns to conquer death will through his greatest student live again.' A new voice seemed to be carried along the wind and Obi-Wan closed his eyes tightly, trying desperately to ignore it. Dooku then resumed his chanting the Jedi felt tendrils of the dark begin to squeeze his very lifeforce, he wasn’t sure how much more his battered body or mind could take. He gritted his teeth and tried to focus on anything and everything that could tether him to the light, fuzzy memories of Anakin, Qui-Gon, Yoda and his friends filtered across his tortured brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost in the darkness, lost in despair, Obi-Wan felt his spirit wandering, adrift. Not sundered from his body quite yet, but soon. He has lost the light, and lost his purpose. Dooku wanted him to  submit or die or both. He wants to deny their desire. But he's cold. So cold. And then something changes. A point of heat. A point of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body was hurting… and that meant he was alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone was shouting…he could hear it now over the voices and Dooku's chanting. He turned all his focus on the pain and the shouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and finally the darkness receded…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"—wake up, vape you, I can't keep doing this! Wake up, Obi-Wan! Do you hear me? Wake up! " Bail Organa screamed at him as his fingers dug deeply into Obi-Wan’s injured knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As consciousness returned to the Jedi he could hear Dooku’s chanting beginning to fade, he is left broken both physically and spiritually and knows there is little of him left. But he couldn't dwell on that now, he needed to get Bail Organa home to his wife, and to the Senate. He had a duty as a Jedi which meant that no matter what else Dooku had planned for him he would have to go into the Sith temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would do this, he could do this. He pushed himself off the Senator from Alderaan who also looked worse for the ware, and he ignored the man’s protests. He was a Jedi and a Jedi would defend the innocent until their dying breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>DIE JEDI, DIE JEDI, DIE JEDI, DIE.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which in Obi-Wan’s case might be sooner rather than later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TBC</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The mystery is certainly afoot! </p><p>I used some of the dialogue from Wild Space, but I added all the stuff with Dooku cause apparently I felt he doesn't go through enough pain in that book. </p><p>Let me know what you think so far of my mystery so far!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s note: dialogue from this chapter was taken from both “Wild Space” by Karen Miller as well as my fics “Scary Mission Stories to tell in the Dark” and “Tested”.</p><p>The scene with Obi-Wan and Anakin had dialogue directly from "Wild Space", but I rewrote it from Obi-Wan’s POV since it's from Anakin's POV in the book. </p><p>I really do promise this series isn’t just going to be a collection of Obi-Wan being injured all the time, but when setting up a story set during the Zigoola mission that’s just bound to happen I suppose because let's face it, that is the entire book...poor Obi-Wan. </p><p>Please leave a comment and let me know what you think about the start!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>